In Loving Memory
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Natsu remembers his fallen family on this rainy holiday. (Spoilers for chapter 435 and up!)


Hey guys! Sorry no Everyday Lives update today :/ I really meant to get the next chapter up, I've got half of typed so far.

This story kinda means a lot to me. I live in the USA and today is Memorial Day. Both of my grandfathers were soldiers, one I never got to meet and the other died last year. And I was watching some videos this morning about some Memorial Day stories, and I was bawling. I was crying so much for these people who never got to say goodbye. So I had to something. So this is my little appreciation for all the people who know that today isn't just about BBQ's and swimming pools.

 **NOTE** : if you have not read the manga past 435, you will see a spoiler. Just warning you. Don't send a review saying 'bad smile' when i told you about it now :)  
 **NOTE** : I made up years and stuff so it makes sense in my head. Natsu would be 25, almost 26 here.  
 **NOTE** : in this story (and most of the chapters in EL) it takes place in America.

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at exactly 5 am. The young man in the bed next to it stared at it as it continued to sing. He watched it beep until it went off on it's own, only to begin again 5 minutes later. He turned it off with a slap. He sat up, rubbing his puffy eyes as he did. He looked to the window and saw that it was raining. He stood and went out of his room, going through his living room until he reached the balcony doors. He leaned against the rail and watched the rain fall.

He was on the 9th floor, he had a good view of the city from there. His view was of the downtown area, filled with shops of local owners and homes with happy families. The school's were closed today, along with most of the businesses. This early in the morning there were hardly any cars on the road, no one was out walking either thanks to the rain.

Natsu normally got up at this time so he could run for an hour or two before work. But he had the day off, and even if it wasn't raining, he wouldn't have gone to run.

He walked back inside, shaking his head to rid it of the water it had collected. His hair, normally spiked, was now matted down to his face. He dragged his feet to the kitchen to start his coffee maker. As it was waking up, he went to the bathroom so he could shower.

Standing under the scathing hot water as it flowed down, Natsu was cold. His friends knew him as the never ending ball of energy. He was always happy, never let anyone be sad for any period of time. He also never let anyone know how he felt, he his emotions better than most. But if anyone could see him now, standing under the water, not moving an inch, with no expression on his face, they'd say he was possessed.

He heard the timer go off, which made him jump. He quickly washed his hair and body and jumped out. Pulling on his boxers, which were designed with the army camo colors, he walked back to the kitchen. Getting out a mug, he poured himself a cup of hot, black coffee.

He nearly poured it all over him when a furry sensation rubbed his legs. Looking down, he saw his roommate. A blue cat named Happy. He mowed and jumped up to the counter.

"Hey, Happy," Natsu's voice was hoarse. He rubbed Happy's belly when he rolled over.

Looking over to the window, the rain had settled to a drizzle, and the sun was trying to come out.

"Guess I better go," he put Happy back on the floor and went to his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a plain blue tank top with a dragon wrapped around it*, he finished off his coffee, which tasted great when he brushed his teeth.

He put on his flip flops and rain jacket and left his tiny cozy apartment.

Walking down the street, he saw that the bakery was getting ready to open. The sign said they would be opened for breakfast only and they would have special treats for today only. Through the window he saw his red haired friend Erza putting red, white, and blue cupcakes on display. He walked by quickly so she wouldn't see him.

He passed the bookstore that Levy owned, and across the street was the mechanic shop that Gajeel co-owned with his brother Rogue. Both places were closed today. Natsu had never noticed before, but this small town pretty much closed down on holidays. It made his mood lighten just a bit.

On impulse, he reached for the handle on the salon that Lucy owned. He stopped himself, knowing that she was also closed today. Her apartment was right above her shop so he threw his hood up so if she was up she wouldn't see him.

He kept walking down the streets of the town he grew up in. He passed the bar that Mira owned. The pet store that Lisanna worked at. The electricians that Laxus owned. The elementary school that Evergreen, Gray, and Jellal worked at. Schools were closed today too, even though they only had a few days left before summer. He saw in the distance the water park that Juvia worked at during the summer, she worked at Lucy's shop all year round too.

Right before the edge of town was his own shop, 'Dragon Arts'. He was a photographer, painter, sculptor, and teacher. He taught extra lessons in the fall and spring. He made most of his profits through photography though, with senior portraits and wedding and baby pictures. He had been extremely busy the last week, thankfully he has the next two days off.

He continued walking until he finally reached his destination. The walk through town and seeing the success all his friends had had made his heart feel lighter. The rain had gotten a bit heavier again, the clouds were blocking the sun.

He walked through the soggy grass, until he finally stopped at a decorated headstone.

 _ **Igneel Dragneel**_

 _ **Beloved son and father**_

 _ **A brave soul that will forever be missed**_

 _ **06/21/1969 - 09/29/2006**_

Above his name, was a carving of an eagle flying above the American flag. Underneath the dates was a plaque, stating his service in the military. Igneel had adopted him and his brother when he was a baby, he didn't remember his real parents. The reason that Igneel was eve able to adopt due to his job, was because Natsu's real father had put in his will that his children were to go to Igneel.

Natsu smiled fondly at the memories of Igneel. He had never married, so it was just the three of them. The military base was only about a 30 minute drive from town. The first time he went back into the service, Natsu was 10 and his older brother was 14 then, so they went to stay with the Fullbuster family. Igneel was gone for 10 months, but he came back alive, and that was the only thing that mattered. The next six years he came and went every so months. When he was 16, Natsu's brother Zeref was emancipated. So they could live on their own without adult supervision. Their lives were filled with bliss during those six years. Until the fateful day they got the news that Igneel hadn't been able to escape an enemy explosion, and by the time his comrades had gotten him to base, he had lost too much blood.

Natsu took in a deep breath at the memories. Losing his father had been the toughest thing Natsu was sure he would ever had to do, or so he thought.

He glances over at the headstone next to Igneels.

 _ **Zeref Dragneel**_

 _ **Beloved son and brother**_

 _ **A spirit that soared high and bright**_

 _ **A flame that extinguished far too quickly**_

 _ **12/19/1986 - 12/25/2014**_

Like Igneels, it had the carving at the top and the military plaque at the bottom. Zeref never told Natsu that he planned to join the service after he graduated. They had fought for months until Zeref had the final word. Natsu wasn't even 15, when Zeref left, he promised to come home. And he did, for years Zeref kept his promise.

When Natsu got the news of his brothers death, he cried. He cried for days. He had just been home, he had come home for thanksgiving that year, they had played a game of football with his friends, he had teased Natsu that he hadn't proposed to Lucy yet, they celebrated his birthday early. He promised that he would come home.

But he didn't. Natsu didn't even know how he died.

Natsu stared at what he had left of his family. He had two flags above his fireplace, but nothing would take the place of having them there with him.

He dropped to his knees in front of their graves. Silent tears were rolling down his face.

"Hey.. Dad.. Zeref.." Natsu started.

"I hope you guys are having a good time up there, bet it's beautiful," Natsu closed his eyes, envisioning that he was talking to them, and not just cold stone.

"It'll be 10 years next year, Dad. Can't believe you've been gone that long. I really miss you," he pulled his hood up higher to shield himself from the rain, "Give Zeref a smack on the head for me, I didn't get the chance to."

"..why'd you have to go?"

The rain became heavier, and Natsu was reminded of an old country song "Holes in the Floor of Heaven". It seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"Zeref, you big crybaby, I want you to know that i'm planning on proposing soon, just gotta find the right ring. You would have loved her Igneel, she puts up with me better than you ever did. Zeref acted like his drama queen self when I told him about her, saying she was taking me away from him."

Natsu opened his eyes to look at the flags carved onto the stones, "But I guess it's really the other way around, huh?"

"My business is going good, summers are always pretty busy, with weddings and senior pictures," he wiped his face clear of tears, but his eyes felt puffy, "I had to get Happy fixed, he gets a little too friendly with Wendy's cat. He was a whiny fur ball those days."

"We're having a cook out later, hopefully it won't rain all day. Mira and Laxus are throwing it, they've got a pretty big pool too. All my friends are gonna be there."

Talking like this helped him feel better, even if they couldn't say anything back.

"I really, really miss you guys."

Natsu sat out in the rain for another hour, telling his father and brother everything that had happened recently. Everyone had their way of coping with loss. Lucy wrote letters, Cana drank, Gray became a recluse. Natsu spent a holiday in the rain talking to gravestones.

The rain finally let up, letting the sun shine through. The light hit the entire cemetery, making it glow. Natsu looked around, seeing other people standing at different sites. He took one last longing look at the names engraved here, and finally stood up and walked away.

The pain he felt would never completely disappear. But that didn't mean he had to be depressed because of it. Walking back down the street, Natsu looked up to the sky. The sun was shining through. The small town was starting to wake up now. He saw a few children at the playground, a few mothers were sitting near by. The lady who owned the flower shop had flower arrangements specifically for headstones sitting outside for half off.

The pain he felt would never completely disappear. But he was alive and well. His life was beautiful, filled with love that he felt he didn't deserve.

"Natsu!"

He looked up to see a pretty blonde sticking her head out the window, waving at him.

He smiled and walked over to the door leading up to her apartment. His life was truly a blessing, and even though he missed his family, he would live for them. He would live a life filled with happiness so that when he saw them again he could tell them all about the amazing adventure he got to go on thanks to their sacrifice.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* - The outfit Natsu is wearing is the same one as the closing in episode 231. (Hottttt) (i'll put a link on my profile for those who haven't seen it)

 **For those of you reading Everyday Lives, please go take the poll on my profile!**


End file.
